Raccoon City
Raccoon City ''' war eine kleine Industriestadt im mittleren Westen der USA und wurde durch den T-Virus-Ausbruch 1998 überrannt. Bevölkerung Die Bevölkerungszahl von Raccoon City belief sich auf über 100.000. Die Anzahl bezüglich Alter, ethnischer Herkunft und Geschlecht ist unbekannt. Geografie Die genaue Position von Raccoon City wurde nie geklärt. Lediglich, dass es sich um eine Stadt im mittleren Westen der USA gehandelt habe. Die Stadt befand sich am Fuße der Arklay Mountains mit dem Zufluss von drei Flüssen: der Marble River, der Circular River und der Aimes River. Der Marble ist der größte Fluss, von dem die Stadt das meiste Trinkwasser bezog. Der Circular floss direkt durch die Stadt und trennte diese in Ost und West. Zudem wurde an einem nahe gelegenen Fluss ein Damm gebaut. Es gab einige erwähnenswerte Distrikte in der Stadt: *Innenstadt - alles nördlich der Ennerdale Street. Ein Bezirk mit Wohn- und Geschäftsgebäuden. Interessante Orte in diesem Bezirk waren: Central Station, Raccoon City Hall, St. Michael Glockenturm, Raccoon Zoo und Raccoon General Hospital. *Uptown - der Bereich südlich der Ennerdale Street. Dieser Bezirk bestand hauptsächlich aus den großen öffentlichen Gebäuden der Stadt. Diese sind zu erwähnen: Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.), Raccoon High School und die Folsom Street, das Zentrum der Unterhaltung. *Cedar District - befand sich östlich des Circular River. Hauptsächlich Industrie war hier angesiedelt. Erwähnenswert sind nur: die Raccoon University und die Entsorgungsanlage. *Vororte - befanden sich nördlich und östlich der Stadt, dicht am Wald. Verkehrsnetz Raccoon City hatte ein dichtes Straßennetz, einschließlich großer Zufahrtsstraßen, welche waren: *Ennerdale Street - eine Hauptstraße die von Osten nach Westen durch die Stadt führte. Die Straße trennte die Stadt in "Innenstadt" und "Uptown". Das '''Raccoon Police Department war eines der wichtigsten Punkte an dieser Straße. *Central Street - befand sich am Hauptbahnhof *South Raccoon Street - befand sich am St. Michael Glockenturm *Mission Street - befand sich am Raccoon General Hospital Eine Karte von Raccoon City center|350px|Raccoon City Karte Die Stadt hatte ein weit entwickeltes Straßenbahn- und U-Bahn-Netz, welches von den Kite Brüdern 1969 entwickelt wurde. Die Straßenbahn befuhr hauptsächlich Uptown, den Cedar District und den Raccoon Bahnhof, welcher als Hauptankerpunkt diente. Von der U-Bahn war bekannt, dass sie sechs Stationen hatte, allerdings drohte bereits vor dem Ausbruch des T-Virus die Schließung auf Grund sinkender Passagierzahlen. Raccoon City war mittels Zuglinie mit deren Nachbarstadt Stone Ville verbunden. Wirtschaft Die Wirtschaft von Raccoon City wurde größtenteils von der Umbrella Corporation dominiert, und es ist davon auszugehen, dass der Großteil der Bevölkerung recht wohlhabend war. Die Stadtpolizei wurde ebenfalls gut bezahlt, sodass man sich sogar eine eigene Spezialeinheit leisten konnte. Rund 40% der Bevölkerung arbeitete wohl direkt bei Umbrella oder deren zahlreichen Nebenstellen (Pharma- und Computerbereich), doch nur ein geringer Teil war in die illegalen Geschäfte im Bio-Waffen Sektor involviert. Der Konzern finanzierte großzügig die meisten Infrastrukturen von Raccoon City, so auch das Straßenbahn- und Untergrundbahn-Netz in der "Bright 21.Century Project" Aktion, um ein wenig am Bild der Firma zu arbeiten. Regierung Es wird angenommen, dass Raccoon City von einer gewählten Stadtregierung geführt wurde. Bürgermeister Michael Warren, welcher 1987 gewählt wurde, diente für sieben Jahre in seinem Amt. Warren war der Ingenieur, der Verantwortlich war für das Seilbahnsystem der Stadt und dessen elektrische Versorgung. Während seines Wahlkampfes die Stadt zu modernisieren, machte er einen Deal mit der Umbrella Corporation, die daraufhin mehrere von Warrens Projekte finanzierte. Diese waren unter anderem: die Stadtwerke, die Wohlfahrtspflege und die Strafverfolgungsbehörde. Leider hatte diese finanzielle Verbindung (und Abhängigkeit) ihre Schattenseite. So war der Konzern nun leichter in der Lage den Stadtrat zu beeinflussen. Bis 1994 war die Stadt effektiv unter der Kontrolle von Umbrella. Geschichte Raccoon City wurde im Jahr 1901 gegründet und erhielt den Titel Raccoon City zu Ehren der Waschbären, die die Umgebung füllten Im Jahr 1962 zog die Abgeschiedenheit der Stadt die Aufmerksamkeit des Britischen Aristokraten Ozwell E. Spencer auf sich, der den Bau des Herrenhauses und des Forschungszentrums in der Wildnis des Raccon-Waldes in Auftrag gab. Im Jahr 1963 elektrifizierte ein Ingenieur und ein hervorragender Elektriker, Michael Warren, die Stadt. Im Jahr 1968 plant Michael, eine Straßenbahnlinie zu errichten, mit der das erste öffentliche Verkehrssystem geschaffen wird. Im Jahr 1969 gründeten die Kite-Brüder ein U-Bahn-System in der Stadt. Zunächst sind es nur ein paar Kilometer und drei Stationen. Die Stadt entwickelt sich mit der Unterstützung der Umbrella Corporation, die die meisten Projekte der Stadt finanziert, erfolgreich und gewinnt so das Vertrauen der meisten Bürger von Raccoon City. Das Unternehmen wurde von Ozwell Spencer gegründet, der Pharma- und Chemiefabriken in der Stadt baute. Von 1987 an, unter der Führung von Michael Warren, entwickelte sich der Ort von einer kleinen Gemeinde zu einer bedeutenden Industriestadt. Aufgrund der wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung war die U-Bahn bei der Bevölkerung sehr beliebt und wurde bis 1989 schrittweise auf 8 Stationen mit einer Gesamtfläche von 8,5 km erweitert. Im Jahr 1989 wurde das Central City Museum of Art geschlossen und von der örtlichen Polizeistation gekauft, da es günstig im Stadtzentrum gelegen ist und über ausreichend Parkplätze verfügt. Nach größeren Reparaturen wurde das Gebäude eine Polizeistation. Im Jahr 1991 begann Umbrella mit dem geheimen Bau eines unterirdischen Labors. Im Jahr 1992 unterstützte Umbrella finanziell den Bau eines allgemeinen Krankenhauses, eines Fußballstadions und den Wiederaufbau des Rathauses. Zu Ehren von Michael Warren wurden im Stadion und im Rathaus Bronzestatuen aufgestellt. Stadtprogramme wurden von Umbrella finanziert, beim Bau von Sozialwohnungen geholfen und an der Aufrechterhaltung der öffentlichen Ordnung mitgewirkt, wodurch sie zu einer Hochburg der städtischen Wirtschaft wurden. 30% der Bevölkerung arbeiteten für Umbrella und seine Tochtergesellschaften. Doch mit dem Wachtum kamen auch die Schattenseiten. Die Kriminalitätsrate von Raccoon City wuchs ebenso wie die Stadt an, was dazu führte, dass man mehr für die Sicherheit der Bevölkerung tun musste. So entstand das Raccoon Police Department und im Zuge der Kriminalitätswelle der Stadt, wurde 1996 eine Spezialeinheit, das Special Tactics and Rescue Service gegründet, in kürze S.T.A.R.S Der Arklay Mountains Vorfall left|288px|Spencer VillaIm Mai 1998 begannDie Hunde entkommen während des Monats eine Serie von bizarren Kannibalenmorden im Nordwesten der Stadt, im Wald, welche auch die nächsten drei Monate anhielt. Die Opfer waren meist ahnungslose Wanderer oder Camper die sich in den Wald gewagt hatten. Die Leichen wurde meist verstümmelt mit Merkmalen aufgefunden, die darauf hinwiesen, dass die Opfer von Hunden gebissen und auch teilweise von Menschen gegessen wurden. Die Polizei fand weder eine richtige Erklärung für dieses Phänomen, noch konnten sie die Serie stoppen. So nahmen sie an, dass es sich bei den Übergriffen um rituelle Morde handeln könnte. Es ist möglich, dass die Polizei daraufhin die einzige Straße in die Arklay Mountains sperrte und eine Warnung an die Bevölkerung herausgab den Wald nicht mehr zu betreten. Am 23. Juli kam das S.T.A.R.S. Bravo-Team zum Einsatz, um den Vorfällen in den Arklays auf den Grund zu gehen. Resident Evil ZeroResident Evil (Remake)Doch der Helikopter des Teams musste nach technischen Schwierigkeiten eine Notlandung im Wald vornehmen, woraufhin das S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team eingesetzt wurde, um nach den vermissten Kameraden zu suchen. Von den zwölf S.T.A.R.S. Mitgliedern und dem Piloten des Raccoon Police Departments entsendeten Polizisten, kehrten nur fünf lebend nach Raccoon City zurück. Resident EvilDiese berichteten, dass sie eine Villa entdeckten, wo die Umbrella Corporation illegale Experimente mit einem mutagenen Virus namens T-Virus durchführten, um Bio-Organische-Waffen zu entwickeln. Die Villa sei überrannt mit den Ergebnissen dieser Experimente, einschließlich Zombies. Doch die Villa und alle Beweise darin waren durch eine Explosion zerstört und die von Umbrella beeinflusste Stadt, allen voran der korrupte Polizeichef Brian Irons, der unter der auf der Lohnliste des Konzerns stand, schmetterten die Beschuldigungen der Überlebenden ab und stellten diese sogar als verrückt hin. So kam es zu keiner Untersuchung der Ereignisse in der Villa. Das S.T.A.R.S. wurde von Irons aufgelöstChris' Tagebuch und an deren statt wurde das Raccoon SWAT eingesetzt. Der Ausbruch Ein anderer viraler Ausbruch mit demselben Virus ereignete sich zwei Monate später, am 22. September 1998, als die Umbrella Corporation versuchte an eine Probe des stärkeren G-Virus zu kommen, den einer ihrer besten Wissenschaftler, William Birkin, entdeckte. Während der Mission, die von dem Agenten des Umbrella Security Service, nur bekannt als HUNK, angeführt wurde, kam es zu einem Schusswechsel, bei dem der Wissenschaftler mehrfach getroffen wurde und tödlich zusammenbrach.Resident Evil 2Resident Evil 2 Das Team unter HUNK nahm sich die Probe des G, sowie einige des T-Virus an sich und verließen das Labor. Birkin, im Wissen, dass die Wunden die er erlitt tödlich waren, injizierte sich eine übrig gebliebene Probe des G-Virus und mutierte in wenigen Minuten zu einem Monster, das das Team des U.S.S. einholte und größtenteils vernichtete. Dabei gingen einige Behälter mit dem T-Virus zu Bruch und gelangten in das Grundwasser der Kanalisation der Stadt.Resident Evil 2Der Virus wurde dann von Ratten in die Stadt getragen und verbreitete sich in kürzester Zeit. Am 24. September war die Stadt bereits ins absolute Chaos gestürzt.Resident Evil Outbreak right|296px|Das Militär sperrt die Zugangswege nach RC ab. Als Umbrella den "Biohazard Ausbruch" erkennt, setzt der Konzern alles daran wichtige Daten und vor allem wichtige Mitarbeiter zu evakuieren. Am 25. September erreicht das U.S. Militär die Stadt und beginnt diese abzusperren, um den Ausbruch des Virus über die Stadtgrenzen zu verhindern und gleichzeitig alle auszusperren, die noch in die Stadt wollen. Das Militär wurde angewiesen niemanden, außer Befugte, in die Stadt zu lassen und die Polizei bei ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen. Um eine Massenpanik zu verhindern, wurde über die Medien verbreitet, dass sich in Raccoon City radioaktives Material angesammelt hat und deshalb die Stadt nun unter Quarantäne stand. Währenddessen versuchte man mit Barrikaden und teilweise durch Sprengungen ganzer Straßenzüge den Horden der "Zombies" Einhalt zu gebieten, doch dieser Plan scheiterte.Resident Evil Outbreak, "Outbreak" SCENE 02 left|340px|Polizisten kämpfen gegen die Horden von Zombies. Erschwerend zu dem in der Stadt vorherrschenden kriegsähnlichen Zuständen kamen auch noch die Aktionen des Poliziechefs Brian Irons hinzu, der Waffen und Munition um das R.P.D. verstreute, Polizeibeamte und Zivilisten ins Gebäude sperrte und den Funkkontakt nach außen kappen ließ. Die Polizeiwache selbst, wurde am 26. September belagert. Die Beamten unternahmen am 27. September einen letzten Versuch die Zombies aufzuhalten, doch deren Barrikade an der Johnson National Bank wurde von den Horden durchbrochen. An der Fußgängerzone des RPD an der Ennerdale Street kämpften drei Tage lang die verbliebenen Polizisten und hielten die Stellung bis nur noch drei Beamte übrig waren: Chief Iron, Marvin Branagh und ein unbekannter Polizist. Umbrella sendete am 26. und 27. September ebenfalls ein Rettungsteam, den Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS), um die katastrophalen Bedingungen für die Überlebenden zu beenden und diese aus der Stadt zu evakuieren. Doch diese Mission endete desaströs für die Überlebenden.Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Mitglieder dieser Teams wurden ebenfalls angewiesen in der gesamten Stadt wichtige Daten über die Bio-Waffen-Forschung zu sichern und ebenfalls belastende Beweise zu vernichten. Zwei U.S. Special Forces Teams wurde nach Raccoon City entsandt um den G-Virus und andere wichtige Umbrella Chemikalien zu sichern, doch diese wurden schon bald von einer Horde Monster, Hunter β, und einer Gruppe von freigelassenen Tyrant T-103 Typen vernichtet. Am 28. September hatte nur noch eine Handvoll Söldner des UBCS überlebt, welche schließlich Jill Valentine zur Flucht aus der Stadt verhalfen. Am 29. September war beinahe jeder in der Stadt entweder von den Monstern und Bio-Waffen der Umbrella Corporation getötet worden, oder mit dem T-Virus infiziert und zu einem Zombie mutiert. Die Barrikaden rund um die Stadt begannen Lücken zu bekommen und ermöglichten einigen unvorsichtigen Besuchern in die Stadt zu gelangen, wie Leon Scott Kennedy oder Claire Redfield. Ebenso boten diese Lücken einigen Überlebenden nun die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Zerstörung left|332px|Feuerpilz über Raccoon City Am 30 September 1998 war Raccoon City in Schutt und Asche gelegt und von Zombiehorden überrannt. Der Großteil der Bevölkerung war bereits tot, die Polizei und das SWAT vernichtet. Die U.S. Regierung wurde mit der Tatsache konfrontiert, dass das T-Virus schon bald die Grenzen der Stadt verlassen und das gesamte Land infizieren könnte, was Millionen von Toten bedeuten würde. Diese Tatsache und das Massaker an den U.S. Special Forces Einheiten durch B.O.W.s, sowie dass es wohl keine Überlebenden mehr in der Stadt gäbe, veranlasste den Präsidenten dem Kongress und den Vereinigten Staaten mitzuteilen, dass Raccoon City zum verlorenen Posten erklärt wird und der Befehl zur "Sterilisation" der Stadt gegeben wurde. Der Befehl ging sofort in Auftrag, obwohl einige Agenten Umbrellas, die einen gewissen Einfluss in der Regierung besaßen, alles daran setzten, um den "Strike" zu verhindern. Die Operation, mit dem Code "Mission Code: XX" (oder auch als Operation: Bazillus Termination), wurde in einem Zeitungsbericht über die Zerstörung Raccoon Citys bekannt gemacht, welcher beinhaltete, dass ein nuklear bestückter Marschflugkörper auf das Zentrum der Stadt gerichtet wurde. Im Morgengrauen des 1. Oktober war Raccoon City zerstört. Die Zahl der Opfer belief sich auf annähernd 100.000 Personen.Resident Evil 3: NemesisResident Evil Outbreak, Resident Evil Outbreak Ende Der Präsident beugte sich der Empörung der Öffentlichkeit über die Vernichtung der Stadt und trat zurück. Was von der left|296px|Biohazard Sperrzone Raccoon CityStadt übrig geblieben war, wurde genau von der Regierung und Umbrella auf eventuelle Überlebende und Gefahren durch Biogefährdende Stoffe durchsucht und kategorisiert. Von Ende Oktober 1998 bis zum März 1999 wurden die Überreste Raccoon Citys durchforstet, aber es wurden keine Überlebenden gefunden. Allerdings fand man geringe Spuren von aktiven T-Viren in den Ruinen. Die Ruinen von Raccoon City und ein Ring von 20 Meilen um die einstige Stadt wurde von der U.S. Regierung zu einem hochgradig gefährlichen Gebiet erklärt und abgesperrt. Nur Angehörige der Regierung und Umbrella durften dieses Gebiet noch betreten.Resident Evil Outbreak, Resident Evil Outbreak EpilogDer Bereich der einst als Raccoon City bekannt war und der dorthin führte, war nun vom Rest der Welt abgeschnitten. Umbrella ließ dort ein kleines Labor- und Testgelände erbauen, das auch später noch ein Auge auf Eindringlinge und mögliche Bio-Gefahren warf. Nachdem 2003 die Umbrella Corporation zusammenbrach, übernahm die Regierung diese Anlage. Nun wird das Gebiet vom U.S. Militär betrieben und bewacht und dieses übernahm sämtliche Pflichten zur Überwachung des eingezäunten Bereiches, so wie es Umbrella vorher getan hatte. Das Vermächtnis Trotz der Tragödie um die Zerstörung von Raccoon City, zeigte es der Welt doch welch Gefahren von Experimenten mit Viren ausgehen können und veränderten grundlegend die Richtlinien im Umgang mit solchen Gefahrenstoffen. Neue Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden getroffen, die eine Katastrophe wie diese in Zukunft verhindern sollten. Das Vertrauen in die Pharmaindustrie litt in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit, nachdem die Praktiken der Umbrella Corporation öffentlich bekannt gemacht wurden. Menschenrechtsorganisationen gingen auf die Straße, während einige ehemalige Mitglieder der einstigen S.T.A.R.S.-Einheit von Raccoon City mit anderen Leuten die Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance(B.S.A.A.) gründeten um gegen den aufkommenden Bioterrorismus zu kämpfen, der nach dem Fall Umbrellas zu einer neuen Gefahr wurde. Trotz dieser Maßnahme, kam es beinahe zu einer zweiten Katastrophe wie die in Raccoon City, als der T-Virus im Flughafen und in der Stadt Harvardville ausbrach, welcher ursächlich in einer Anlage des Pharma-Konzerns WilPharma innerhalb der Grenzen der Stadt began. Aber die Katastrophe konnte noch einmal abgewendet werden und der Virus wurde schnell eingedämmt. Die versteckte Wahrheit Die Ex-Umbrella-Mitarbeiter, der einstige Präsident zu dieser Zeit und die wenigen Überlebenden des T-Virus Ausbruchs waren die einzigen Personen, die wussten, dass die endgültige Zerstörung von Raccoon City durch den T-Virus verursacht wurde. In Resident Evil Outbreak wurde eigens eine Deckgeschichte für die Öffentlichkeit erdacht, die per Nachrichten mitteilte, dass Raccoon Citys Quarantäne nur wegen einem radioaktiven Leck aufgestellt wurde. Nachdem der Präsident den Befehl gegeben hatte die Stadt mit einer Nuklearwaffe zu zerstören, wurden Anklagen gegenüber Umbrella laut, die für den Ausbruch verantwortlich waren. Nachdem der Großteil der Bevölkerung Umbrella für die Vorfälle verantwortlich gemacht hatte, fiel das Unternehmen. Es wurde nun offiziell bestätigt, dass es sich bei der nuklear-Geschichte um Raccoon City nur um eine Finte handelte, um die wahren Hintergründe zu verschleiern. Daraufhin forderte die Angehörigen der Opfer endlich die Wahrheit über die "Sterilisation" von Raccoon City zu erfahren. Curtis Miller, der seine Frau und seine Tochter in Raccoon City verlor, drohte WilPharma die Wahrheit publik zu machen, was nach dem Fall Umbrellas geschah, um zu verhindern, dass sich eine solche Katastrophe erneut ereignete und Firmen wie Umbrella fielen bevor es zum Äußersten kommen würde. In seinem Wahn injizierte er sich den G-Virus und mutierte zu einem Monster um die Wahrheit über Raccoon City zu offenbaren. Nur seine Schwester, Angela Miller, hatte die Wahrheit darüber entdeckt. Nachdem auch WilPharma fiel, weil es die Forschungen an dem G-Virus von Umbrella übernommen hatte, kaufte der Pharmakonzern Tricell die Überreste der Firma auf und machte bei den Forschungen weiter, die auch Umbrella und WilPharma gearbeitet hatten. So erfuhr zunächst niemand in der Öffentlichkeit von dem was sich nach Umbrella ereignete. Zerstörung 2 Lies bitte auch: Mission Code XX Es gab verschiedene Versionen der Zerstörung in der Resident Evil Serie. * In Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, detoniert ein einzelner mit einem Kernspaltung/Kernfusions Sprengkopf bestückter Marschflugkörper über Raccon City. Durch die Druckwelle und den Feuersturm wird die Stadt vollständig zerstört. Was mit dem von T-Virus Mutanten verseuchten Umland (Arklay Mountains /Arklay Forest) geschieht bleibt ungeklärtResident Evil 3: Nemesis Ende *In Resident Evil Outbreak wird die Stadt durch mehrere Taktische Nuklearraketen mit jeweils geringerer Sprengkraft als die der Waffe aus RE3 zerstört. Im Epilog sehen wir das die Stadt und das Gebiet weitläufig abgesperrt wurde und durch eine Forschungsstation inmitten der Trümmer und der US Air-Force überwacht wird. Resident Evil Outbreak, Resident Evil Outbreak Epilog *"Resident Evil Outbreak File 2" auf einem Computerbildschirm im Kontrollraum des US-Militärs sieht man hier die komplette Anzahl der Raketen sowie deren Ursprung. Sechzehn Nukleare Luft-zu-Boden Raketen, welche von B2 Bombern abgefeuert werden sind für die Zerstörung von Raccoon City in der Outbreak Reihe verantwortlich. *"Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles" zeigt eine Atombombe, welche die Stadt trifft, aber in einer anderen Szene sind es nur drei konventionelle Raketen (Waffen). Raccoon City in anderen Medien In den Resident Evil Filmen war Raccoon City eine Metropole, die von Umbrella erbaut worden war und als Platz zur Forschung und zum Experimentieren missbraucht wurde. Das Raccoon City in den Filmen war sehr viel größer als in den Spielen, mit einer Population von etwas eine Millionen Einwohner und einer weitläufigen Innenstadt. ''Resident Evil'' Hauptartikel: Resident Evil (Film) Der 2002 veröffentlichte Film Resident Evil, wurde Raccoon City von der Umbrella Corporation erbaut und inszenierte desses Forschungen in einem großen, hoch geheimen Laborkomplex unter der Stadt, genannt "Der Hive". Die meisten der 853.200 Einwohner ignorierten die Experimente unter der Stadt. Im Film gelangt der Virus 2002 in das Lüftungssystem der Anlage und der Supercomputer genannt The Red Queen versiegelte daraufhin den Hive. dann vergaste er die anwesenden Mitarbeiter mit Halon, ließ die Fahrstühle mit Hochgeschwindigkeit in die Tiefe stürzen und ertränkte andere Mitarbeiter mit der Sprinkleranlage. Später schickt Umbrella ein Spezialteam in den Hive um herauszufinden was dort passiert war. Das Team betritt eine Villa die als Tarnung über den Hive gebaut worden war und begegnet der Überlebenden Alice, die sich später als Mitglied des Sicherheitsteams von Umbrella herausstellt, und den Polizisten Matt Addison, der auf der Suche nach seiner Schwester war und deshalb die Villa betrat. Das Spezialteam nimmt beide mit in den Hive. Später werden nur Alice und Matt den besuch in den Hive überlebt haben. Matt wird infiziert. Beide werden von Umbrella aufgegriffen und ins Raccoon City Hospital gebracht und dort unter Quarantäne gestellt. ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' Hauptartikel: Resident Evil: Apocalypse In dem 2004 erschienen Film Resident Evil: Apocalypse wird ein Team von Umbrella zum Hive geschickt, um ihn wieder zu öffnen. Dabei wird das Team von den dort eingesperrten Zombies zerfleischt und diese können nach Raccoon City entkommen und verbreiten schon bald darauf den T-Virus über die Stadt. Die Bevölkerung wird infiziert und stürzt die Stadt in ein hoffnungsloses Chaos. Bevor schlimmeres geschehen kann, schickt Umbrella Teams aus, um wichtige Angestellte des Unternehmens abzuholen und aus der Stadt zu schaffen. Danach versiegelte Umbrella die Stadt. Alice erwacht in dem Krankenhaus in das man sie gebracht hatte, das aber nun menschleer ist. Sie kann aus der Quarantäne-Station ausbrechen und zieht durch die Stadt, wo sie unter anderem auf Jill Valentine und eine gestrandete Reporterin trifft. Später treffen diese auch noch auf ein UBCS Team, wo nur Carlos Oliveiras überlebt. Gemeinsam wollen sie aus der Stadt entkommen, werden dann aber von einem der Wissenschaftler, Dr. Ashford, der Umbrella Corporation (über gehackte öffentliche Telefone) beauftragt dessen kleine Tochter zu retten, im Gegenzug hilft er ihnen aus der Stadt. Doch Umbrella kommt hinter die Machenschaften des Wissenschaftlers und unterbindet dessen Aktionen. Man schickt den "Nemesis" (der mutierte Matt Addison) aus, um die Überlebenden zu töten, während man plant die Stadt auszulöschen und so den Ausbruch zu stoppen. Man kann den Nemesis töten und aus der Stadt fliehen bevor die Explosion (Atombombe detoniert) stattfindet. Allerdings wird der Helikopter der Fliehenden von der Druckwelle der Explosion getroffen und stürzt ab. Alle außer Alice haben überlebt und die Überlebenden machen nun in den Medien Publik was sich in Raccoon City ereignet hat. Biohazard 4D Executer In dem animierten Kurzfilm Biohazard 4D Executer spielt Raccoon City ebenfalls eine entscheidende Rolle. Trivia *Am Anfang des Spiels Resident Evil 2 passiert der Spieler einen Laden namens Arukas. Liest man das Rückwärts ergibt sich der Name Sakura, was eine Verbindung zu dem Capcom Spiel "Street Fighter" herstellt. *In Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Jill kommt an dem Laden Eagle's Pet Shop vorbei. Eagle ist der Name eines Charakters aus Street Fighter. *In Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Szenario Death's Door, kann man ein Straßenschild sehen, das Ada passiert, wenn sie das "Apple Inn" auf der Rückseite verlässt, worauf steht: "Mexico, Guatemala, Cuba", mit Pfeilen die in die jeweiligen Richtungen zeigen. Da Raccoon City im mittleren Westen der USA lokalisiert wurde, ist unbekannt warum dieses Schild dort steht. *In Resident Evil 3: Nemesis kann man ein Schild auf der Straße vor den Restaurant sehen, auf dem steht "Biohazard 4". *Manche Teile des kommenden Films Resident Evil: Retribution scheint in Raccoon City zu spielen, das zeigen die neuesten Trailer und BTS Videos von Milla Jovovich. * Im Film Resident Evil kann man sehen, dass die Einwohnerzahl von Raccoon City 853.200 beträgt. Galerie Re map.jpg 557px-Re3rpd.jpg 830px-Anti Virus.png 830px-OHFDSL.png MTR RCUSWide.jpg Oscar.jpg 699px-Kendo gunshop.png BH 2 PART1 008.jpeg 2.jpg 750px-Raccoon_City_destruction.png orc3.30360610.jpg welcome-to-raccoon-city-sign1.jpg Resident-Evil-Operation-Raccoon-City_2011_04-11-11_001.jpg resident-evil-2-raccoon-city-sign-screenshot-big.jpg Referenzen en:Raccoon City es:Raccoon City fr:Raccoon City hu:Raccoon City it:Raccoon City ja:ラクーンシティ pl:Raccoon City pt-br:Raccoon City ru:Раккун-Сити zh:拉昆市 Kategorie:Raccoon City Kategorie:Resident Evil 2 Kategorie:Resident Evil 3: Nemesis Kategorie:Umbrella Chronicles Kategorie:Darkside Chronicles Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Resident Evil 2 Orte Kategorie:Resident Evil 3 Orte Kategorie:Umbrella Chronicles Orte Kategorie:Darkside Chronicles Orte Kategorie:Filmschauplätze